FCR-900
}} |modelname = fcr900 |handlingname = FCR900 |textlabelname = FCR900 |related = FCR 1000 }} The FCR-900 is a motorcycle featured in Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas. Design ''Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas'' Based on a Ducati 900ss, the FCR-900's design may be described as being more aggressive and sporty than both the similarly designed PCJ-600 and BF-400, but is further available in a variety of designs. In terms of its body, FCR-900 may be available with any one of three variations: #A streetfighter version with no frontal fairing. #A covered version with a half frontal fairing, which only conceals the upper front half of the bike. Similar to a Ducati 900ss-CR. #A covered version with a full frontal fairing, which conceals much of the front half of the bike. Similar to a Ducati 900ss-SP There are also three different exhaust pipes and the rims can come in a variety of colors (this is the vehicle's secondary color). The bike may also come with single (left or right) or twin exhaust pipes. Performance ''Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas'' Powered by a V-twin engine, the FCR-900 is designed as the most powerful manufactured motorcycle in GTA San Andreas, beating both the PCJ-600 and BF-400 with better torque, and handling. It just loses to the NRG-500 which has better acceleration and cornering than all other bikes, making the FCR-900 the second best bike in full comparison with all the motorcycles. It also has greater horsepower than even the NRG-500, but loses in torque. But consequently, the NRG-500 has less stability and resistance since it's a bike made specifically for GP races. Surprisingly enough, it has the same engine and horn sound as the Bandito, most likely due to its four-cylinder engine. GTA San Andreas Overview Image Gallery FCR-900-GTASA-variant1-front.jpg|First body variant. (Rear quarter view). FCR-900-GTASA-variant2-front.jpg|Second body variant. (Rear quarter view). FCR-900-GTASA-variant3-front.jpg|Third body variant. (Rear quarter view). Prominent Appearances in Missions ''Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas'' * T-Bone Mendez - Four bikers steal the van's content and flee using FCR-900s. CJ follows them with one too. * Toreno's Last Flight - A FCR-900 bike spawns beside a lamppost for you to use to chase Toreno's helicopter over San Fierro Bypass. * Ran Fa Li - After exiting the airport, at the first crossing, some Da Nang Boys riding two FCR-900s will chase the player. * Race Tournaments - This bike can be seen competing in various races: Little Loop, Backroad Wanderer, City Circuit, Dam Rider and Desert Tricks, ridden both by Carl or by the other racers. * Exports and Imports - The FCR-900 is one of the 30 vehicles wanted for the side-mission. Placed on the second list. Locations ''Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas'' *Almost always found driving around Rodeo and Richman, Los Santos. In fact, these are the only places where it is the most common bike, everywhere else either has the HPV1000, BF-400, Freeway, or PCJ-600 as most common. *Can be found in Paradiso and Calton Heights, San Fierro, two affluent neighborhoods of the city. *Can be found parked or driving around The Strip. *Can be found at the golf club in Las Venturas. *Can be found with full immune in the mission T-Bone Mendez. *It's used in the Loco Syndicate mission T-Bone Mendez, but body type can change. *The FCR-900 is also the reward for all silver at the Bike School in Blackfield, Las Venturas. *Parked near The Well Stacked Pizza Co. in Roca Escalante, Las Venturas (only when wanted for export). However, a PCJ-600 will occasionally spawn there instead. *When the "Ninja Theme" cheat is activated, it will spawn regularly. *Available for Import at Easter Basin for $8000 on Mondays. Trivia ''Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas'' *The default radio station on this vehicle is Radio X. Navigation }} de:FCR-900 (SA) es:FCR-900 fr:FCR-900 pl:FCR-900 pt:FCR-900 ru:FCR-900 Category:Vehicles Category:Vehicles in GTA San Andreas Category:Bikes Category:Streetfighters Category:Sport Bikes